


Dreaming With a Broken Heart

by Aquarius_Galaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarius_Galaxy/pseuds/Aquarius_Galaxy
Summary: “I should be the one comforting you right now, not the other way around…” I whispered quietly. He only wiped away my tears before brushing my hair back and stroking my cheek tenderly.“Just being with you is enough for me,” he whispered back. “Laying here in your arms… there’s nowhere else I’d be. I’ll always wipe your tears away.”“Then stay with me...”I ache to see my beloved next to me one last time...





	Dreaming With a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic! it was inspired by the song Dreaming with a Broken Heart by John Mayer, you should give it a listen to really see where this work comes from. I expect it to suck because I've never written anything like this before, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

_When you’re dreaming with a broken heart, the waking up is the hardest part…___

_ __ _

Another broken sob wracks through my body as I jolt up from the mattress. My breathing is heavily labored, yet I feel as though no air is entering my lungs at all. My eyes search around the room, hopeful, but to no avail, as they rest just inches away to my right.The bed beside me is cold and empty. The usual warmth in its place is gone, and has been for several months, but it never makes waking up any easier. I ache to see my beloved next to me one last time, as though I hadn’t already selfishly fulfilled that wish months earlier. No matter how many times I woke up like this, it would never seem like reality to me. Reality being that, in all simplicity, he was gone, and he was never coming back. 

_ __ _

I slowly laid back on the mattress, clutching my chest as I continued to sob and struggle to breathe. The dream had been the same as it had every night since that day. I vividly lived through the memory, yet it changed each time, with him returning to me a different way in every scenario. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ “I love you…”___

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Always the same words he would leave me with before I’d startle awake, the same he spoke to me, with a sad smile, before he was truly gone. These words always leave me the same way, as I jump awake with silent screams and pleas caught in my throat: hopeful. Hopeful that it was all a dream and that he’s laying next to me, ready to ease my fears with whispered promises of eternity and safety. Hopeful that I will see that smile that seemed to only ever be for me and those eyes that looked at me as though I were the only thing that mattered in the world. Hopeful that he’s really here.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

But he’s not.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_When you’re dreaming with a broken heart, the giving up is the hardest part…___

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

In the ensuing months, nothing seems to matter anymore. The world I so desperately fought to live in for years has now lost its luster and appeal. I no longer want to venture beyond the walls to the lands that symbolizes victory for humanity. Everything appears so dull, yet somehow reminds me of him. Standing blankly in the road, I remember visiting that market to buy vegetables for soup when he came down with an awful fever during the past winter. He had begged me not to go out in the cold for him, lest I wind up sick as well, but I went anyway. Needless to say, the next week found our roles reversed as he tended to me with unspoken words in his eyes.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ “I told you so.”___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I wander over to the market, absentmindedly buying the same vegetables I had almost a year ago, with intentions to make a soup for my sick lover, plagued by fever, that was no longer there.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But it makes me feel as though he is.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

My heart clenches as I sob violently in our bed. I had never told him, never returned those words to him. I had selfishly begged him to stay, but I never gave him reason to, too cowardly to admit that I reciprocate his feelings. Now it was too late.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ “I love you…”_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ “I love you…”___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ “I love you…”___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I wail loudly, no longer able to contain myself as his last words play over and over again in my head, like a mantra. I pray to a god that I don’t believe in that he’ll come back to me, that this was all a mistake or a dreadful nightmare. I claw at my arms furiously in an attempt to ground myself back to reality. To the reality where he’s sleeping peacefully beside me. Blood pools around my scratches but I don’t care as I continue to wail and pray for my beloved. I’d do anything, anything to have him here, saying those words to me that I so desperately long to say back.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I feel as though my soul is being ripped to shreds, left with a void that only he could fill. How could I have let him go? Hadn’t I always promised to be with him no matter what? Wherever he went, I went, wasn’t that what I had said? When had I become so selfish? I had been so wrapped up in longing for a simple life that I had ignored all reason and logic that said I couldn’t have one. I had stupidly believed that we could live happily together, with no consequence from our past. I had believed that I didn't need to say those words out loud because I’d be showing him for the rest of our lives. Now as I lay here in agony, I am filled with an enormous sense of regret. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Unsure of how many hours have passed, my sobs die down in my throat and I am reduced to a whimpering mess.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Would you get them if I did?___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I should be the one comforting you right now, not the other way around…” I whispered quietly. He only wiped away my tears before brushing my hair back and stroking my cheek tenderly.___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ “Just being with you is enough for me,” he whispered back. “Laying here in your arms… there’s nowhere else I’d be. I’ll always wipe your tears away.” ___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Then stay with me...”___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I ache to see my beloved next to me one last time...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_No you won’t, ‘cause you’re gone, gone, gone, gone, gone…___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“For his crimes against humanity, the people of Marley, and the People of Paradis…”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I watched as the noose was tightened around his neck..

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“...Eren Jaeger, sentenced to death by hanging.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He fixed his emerald eyes on me with one last broken smile.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I love you Levi…”___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A single tear escaped down my cheek as the floor below him opened up. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eight months later, I lay in our bed alone, no tears left to cry for my departed lover. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eight months later, and I can finally tell you, Eren…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ “I love you too…”___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_When you’re dreaming with a broken heart, the waking up is the hardest part...___

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome <3


End file.
